A Bottle of the Good Stuff
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Jess and Luke and a bottle of the good stuff Future
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Jess and Luke and a bottle of the good stuff  
  
PG-13  
  
A Bottle of the Good Stuff  
  
They sat at the kitchen table. Two shot glasses and a large bottle of Russian vodka between them.  
  
Luke shook his head. "I can't believe you talked me into this."  
  
"Oh, lighten up," Jess smirked. "It's your bachelor party."  
  
"Kirk was not happy that he wasn't invited," Luke pointed out.  
  
"I care."  
  
"What are you caring about these days?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess shrugged. "Work..."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Publishing agency scout," Jess replied. "I hunt down talented... well... tolerable writers." He poured himself a shot and drank it down in one gulp.  
  
Luke nodded as Jess poured him a shot. "Good. It's a step up... Friends?"  
  
"My neighbors are bearable," Jess said. "We have weekend cook-outs on the building roof... it's nice."  
  
Luke smirked. "Social butterfly."  
  
"Drink your shot, old man."  
  
Luke slugged down his vodka and made a sour face. "Strong."  
  
"It better be," Jess smirked. "Wasn't cheap."  
  
"Got a girlfriend?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess shook his head. "Nah. I'm though with it. I've had my fill of romance."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "You've been in... what? Two serious relationships?"  
  
"Three... and five flings... and six one-night stands."  
  
"Okay. You're gross."  
  
"Please," Jess scoffed. "Four out of six of those one-nighters happened before I ever moved here."  
  
Luke blinked. "You're not helping your case."  
  
"There is no case," Jess replied. "I'm just saying... I'm done with women."  
  
"You gay?"  
  
"No," Jess laughed a little. "I wouldn't intimately touch another man with a two-hundred foot pole."  
  
Luke laughed. "Good to know." He sighed. "Talked to Rory?"  
  
Jess nodded and poured them both another shot. "I have. She's good."  
  
"She is," Luke nodded back.  
  
Jess chugged down his shot again and poured himself another.  
  
"Slow down!" Luke cried. "You'll be drunk before midnight."  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"Something happened with you and Rory?" Luke asked warily.  
  
Jess drank more. "She came onto me at Richard's last night."  
  
"Yeah? She reel you in?"  
  
Jess shook his head. "I can't believe I'm using fishing analogies but... hook, line, and sinker."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "You slept with Rory?"  
  
Jess poured another round and put the bottle down sternly. "I nailed Rory Gilmore. And it was good."  
  
"All it was to you was sex?" Luke asked, draining his shot.  
  
"Nope. But it doesn't matter," Jess replied. "Because she wouldn't take me back in a million years."  
  
Again, Luke rolled his eyes. "You don't know her anymore."  
  
"I know she likes her safe bets," Jess snapped. "And I am not a safe bet."  
  
"You still love her." Luke poured another round and drank his down.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jess replied absently, picking up his glass. "Hey, this is your bachelor party; your funeral is in two days. How does it feel to be tied down for the rest of your life?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Good, actually. I never thought Lorelai would make me happy."  
  
"I knew... this whole town knew."  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Luke drank down another shot. "Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks... for being my best man."  
  
Jess nodded and drank his own shot. "No problem... you think I'd get lynched if I pinched Rory's butt on the way down the aisle?"  
  
"Yup. I'd help."  
  
Jess sighed. "And a dream dies."  
  
"You should talk to her," Luke told him.  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah. I will, I think... won't do me any good, as usual... but I will."  
  
Luke poured another round. 


	2. Pt 2: WTF!

I forgot in the last chap!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. No. No sue. Yeah.  
  
WARNING: Jess needs his mouth washed out with soap. Isn't he wonderful?  
  
Jess rushed into the diner the next afternoon looking frantic.  
  
Luke squinted. "What's your problem?"  
  
"She's everywhere!" Jess cried.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rory!" Jess replied. "She's everywhere I am! Bookstore...Doose's... Everywhere!"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Are you still drunk?"  
  
"No," Jess snapped. "Hung over, god yes." He slumped into a seat at the counter. "But not drunk."  
  
"You talk to her yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's why she's everywhere you are," Luke replied. "You gotta talk!"  
  
Jess brooded.  
  
The bell on the door sounded and both man turned to see.  
  
Jess groaned. "Why are you following me?!"  
  
"What?!" Rory cried. "Why are you following me?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah because my mission in life is to be everywhere you are," Jess droned.  
  
"Well, it sure seems that way," Rory snapped. "My grandparents' house... the book store... the market... here!"  
  
"Okay. I was invited to your grandparents'," Jess pointed out. "The book store and the market? Public places! And I'm STAYING here!"  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Rory yelled.  
  
Jess got to his feet. "Are we forgetting who came onto whom the other night? Huh? Because I sure as hell didn't initiate it."  
  
"You didn't stop it."  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to stop it!"  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
And, of course, Rory lunged forward and kissed him.  
  
And of course, a long, long moment later, she pulled away, and ran out the door.  
  
And Jess cursed.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
And cursed.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
And cursed.  
  
"What the fucking hell?!"  
  
And then he cursed some more.  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
"Hey!" Luke yelled. "This is a family establishment!"  
  
Jess merely cursed more ("Jesus fucking Christ!"), and stormed up the stairs. Luke heard the apartment door slam. 


End file.
